Save The Hot Water
by GivenAnythingButLove
Summary: Shadow and Sonic are roommates, and Sonic wants to save the hot water in the shower by taking his shower at the same time as Shadow. Things get really steamy when Sonic reveals he is gay! Sonadow smut. Rated for lemon, language, and SHADOW UKE! 8D WOOT!


**Woot woot! SONADOW! SONADOW! SONADOW! SONADOW! OH YEEEEEAH!**

**Gwen:**** ._.**

**What? I wrote another lemon with them.**

**Gwen: I noticed. You also just sounded like the Kool-Aid pitcher just then.**

**At least I'm prettier than him XD  
**

**Sonic: I'm seme! 8D**

**Shadow: And I'm uke :)**

**I noticed, heehee. You're sexy when you're uke, Shadow-kun.**

**Sonic: Yes he is :D  
**

**Anyway, enjoy lemony goodness, readers! ^_^

* * *

**

**I do not own any of the characters, sadly. They belong to SEGA.**

**I wanna dedicate this one to purpledemon21, or Nathaniel. Dude, you are just epic. I LOVE YOU!  
**

* * *

Arousal. That was the first thing that coursed through the black hedgehog's body as he glanced at the cobalt hedgehog standing behind him. When he thought of any female creature, he didn't feel like this, even his ex-girlfriend, who had exceedingly large breasts. No female managed to make him feel the way he felt around this male hedgehog.

He didn't understand why he was feeling the emotion. What was going on inside him? This wasn't right. He shouldn't feel this way about the blue hedgehog. He shouldn't. That was just so... so... wrong. That meant he was g-

"Shadow? You okay?" Sonic's voice brought him out of his thoughts and back to the shower. He remembered where he was, and fumbled with his words.

"Yes, I was just thinking," he said, and he was glad that he was facing away from Sonic or he would have seen the mild erection and the blush that Shadow was getting from thinking about him. He held out his hand in Sonic's direction. "Can you hand me the soap?" He felt the warm, slippery bar land in his hand, and he lathered up his arms with it.

God, he hated having to take showers with him.

Long story short, the two hedgehogs were teenage roommates in a brand new boarding school. Sonic wanted to save the hot water, so to do that, he had come up with the utterly brilliant idea of taking their showers at the same time, and though it meant they were using half the water, it meant they had to get fully naked in front of each other. "One sacrifice for a good thing won't hurt anyone," Sonic had said as they stepped into the shower for the first time. All Shadow thought was, _"Well isn't this just great."_

Shadow was still self-conscious about his body, even after so many years of growing lean muscles as an adolescent, and it made him feel even weirder when Sonic, with his impressive athletic ability and muscles, was standing nude so close to him. He suppressed another glance back at Sonic and instead ran the soap through his thick white chest fluff and scrubbed it gently clean of sweat.

Sonic looked over at Shadow as he washed under his arms. He thought the ebony hedgehog looked... what was the word? Cute? Sexy? Both? He mentally shook himself and told himself to not give Shadow any clue that he was gay. But when he looked at him again, his felt himself get a little harder, and he wasn't sure if he could contain his secret too long.

Then, just by luck, he caught a glimpse of Shadow's erection, and he smiled slightly. "This may actually be easier than I thought it would be," he said to himself.

Shadow suddenly felt Sonic's hand grab his arm and twist him around so they were facing each other, and felt his own soft lips connect with Sonic's. His eyes shot wide open in surprise, and he pushed away before his erection grew any larger and started to rub against Sonic. He gently ran a finger over his lips where his roommate of the same sex had just kissed him. "Sonic? What was that?" He felt heat warm his face as his muzzle turned bright red. He knew exactly what it was, but he didn't want to believe it.

"It was just a little kiss." Sonic grinned cockily and waved a hand at Shadow's body. "You know you liked it, look at yourself." When the black hedgehog looked at himself, he did see that he had grown harder. His blush grew deeper and he covered his mouth with his hand in a way that Sonic thought looked really girly and cute.

Shadow tried to turn away from the cobalt to hide it further, but Sonic kept him standing where he was. "Relax," the cobalt said, and then kissed him again, this time harder, stronger, more passionately.

Shadow started to kiss him back, and when Sonic's tongue ran along his lips, he opened them slightly and let Sonic explore the inside of his mouth, and he moaned slightly as their tongues twisted, doing a slippery dance inside his mouth. Sonic tasted sweet, of some kind of tropical fruit, and of Mountain Dew. It was an interesting combination, and Shadow liked his taste, his smell, his everything. He felt Sonic's hands grab his waist, and he ran his arms around Sonic's neck, pulling him closer, wanting Sonic to get closer.

In Sonic's own mind, he was having a wild time. This was obviously the first time Shadow had French kissed, and it was cute how sometimes he would mess up in their little tongue dance and how he'd have to start again. He decided to take it a step further, and the cobalt wrapped his hand around the ebony hedgehog's erection, gently rubbing it.

Shadow disconnected the kiss and let out a loud moan, making Sonic grin. "You're so sensitive, Shadow," he purred coyly. He could feel the blood pulsing under the skin of the now very hard erection, and his fingers went faster.

This was not a new emotion for Shadow. He had felt this before, but only by his own hands. He had never been touched by someone else in such a way, and he preferred this immensely. "Nnn, keep going Sonic," he breathed heavily. "Harder, faster."

Sonic obliged, and Shadow moaned louder. "Ahh, Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog grinned playfully, his hard-on growing. "Something's telling me you're enjoying this as much as I am."

Shadow made eye contact with him, ruby red eyes meeting emerald green ones. He was about to speak again, but Sonic pressed his lips against his again, cutting him off short, and just as soon as Shadow was going to return the kiss, Sonic pulled away and, with a grin, moved down Sonic's body to where his hand had been massaging him. His tongue snaked around the engorged head, collecting the leaking pre-cum and making Shadow moan again, and he gave him a long lick on the underside before he began sucking Shadow off.

"Nngh, Sonic, that feels so good!" Shadow gasped, leaning against the wall of the shower for support and trying to hold back his orgasm. He clenched his teeth together as he watched Sonic, who was looking up at him with half-lidded, sparkling green eyes, full of lust as he bobbed up and down. His hot member was throbbing madly in Sonic's mouth. "Ahh, I'm so close!"

Just as he said that, Sonic pulled Shadow out of his mouth with a little _pop!_ noise. Shadow pouted at him, wondering why the cobalt had stopped and why he was now standing in front of him again. And then an idea came to the ebony. He leaned forward and licked one of Sonic's erect nipples, tracing wet circles around it and kissing it gently. He flicked his tongue against it gently before moving across his chest do repeat his actions.

"Mmm, Shadow, you're such a tease," Sonic moaned quietly, just barely audible over the shower. It seemed like his entire body was on fire, but it wasn't an uncomfortable or painful feeling. It was the mind numbing pleasure that was warming him up so much. Shadow was giving him little love bites on the neck, marking him as his, and his alone to do with what he pleased. The pleasure skyrocketed when he felt Shadow's hand slide down his body, past his muscles, to his highly neglected hard-on and begin to jerk on him at a very fast rate, and he moaned quite loudly. "Oh God Shadow! Ahh, YES!"

Shadow smiled, glad to know that he was doing it well. He leaned up to whisper into Sonic's ear. "Do you want me to go faster?"

"Yes!"

Shadow grinned and his hand sped up, and the pre-cum started dripping off of Sonic's erection and mixing with the shower water, flowing down the drain. Shadow knew that Sonic was close, and he went even faster.

"Ahh, Shadow, s-stop, I'm too close," Sonic moaned.

Shadow let go of Sonic's erection and licked up the thin pre-cum from his hand seductively. When Sonic regained composure and caught sight of Shadow, he knew what he wanted to do next. He wrapped his arms around Shadow's waist and kissed him gently, and when Shadow was returning the kiss, his hand slipped down and he started to caress Shadow's entrance.

"So I'm uke," Shadow breathed. It was not a question.

"Yes," Sonic responded with a chuckle. "What position do you prefer?"

To answer his question, Shadow sat down and laid back in the shower, smirking up at Sonic as he raised his legs. Sonic positioned himself in front of him, and Shadow put his legs over Sonic's shoulders. Then Sonic held out three fingers to Shadow's mouth. "Suck."

Shadow took the fingers into his mouth and coated them with his saliva before Sonic pulled them out of his mouth. "Now this may hurt just a little," Sonic said, and he started to slide one finger into Shadow's entry.

The ebony hissed at the foreign feeling. It was uncomfortable, and like Sonic said, it hurt somewhat. He told himself to relax, that if he would just relax a little this wouldn't be as painful. After a moment, he unclenched around Sonic's finger, and it slid in further. Sonic began moving the finger in and out a little, and then he added a second finger, stretching Shadow more. He scissored them inside him for a moment before the third finger slid in next to them.

"Ow," Shadow groaned slightly, feeling the third finger enter. "Sonic, that's really starting to hurt."

"No pain, no gain. Now stop squeezing me so hard and relax," Sonic said. After a moment, the blood began flowing to Sonic's fingertips again. He gently pumped the three fingers in and out, hoping Shadow's virgin entry wouldn't tear at all. _"I think he's almost done stretching... now where is that sweet spot..."_ He began curving his fingers up, searching for it.

"Gah, Sonic!" Shadow moaned after one of the curves, his back arching slightly.

"Found it," Sonic said with a grin. He curled them up again, making Shadow nearly yell out in pure pleasure and his erection stand straight up like a soldier at attention. He separated his fingers some inside Shadow, stretching him as much as possible before pulling his fingers out. Sonic, having a 9 inch long member, was able to bend over and spit and suck all over his own erection to lubricate it before he started sliding into Shadow.

"Sonic, if you go in any further right now, I swear, I will shoot you in the balls with a frikin' machine gun, because that is a LOT bigger than three measly fingers," Shadow growled. Sonic got the hint and stopped where he was, watching Shadow breathe heavily and try to get used to it. After a couple of minutes, Shadow said, "I think you can go in further now."

Sonic's hard erection slid in further, engulfed in the warmth of Shadow's insides. Soon he was completely inside him, and Shadow nodded at him to do what he had to do next. Sonic took a deep breath and pulled out about 3/4 of the way, then pounded into him once, rubbing against Shadow's sweet spot.

Shadow moaned loudly. He felt no pain now, just the intense pleasure of Sonic inside him. Sonic began thrusting in and out of him at an agonizingly slow pace, which was unusual for the Fastest Thing Alive. "Ah, you're so tight," Sonic grunted.

"Say that again," Shadow moaned.

_"So he likes dirty talk?"_ Sonic thought with a grin. Then he said in his sexiest voice, "Your ass is so fucking tight I want to cum into you right now." He leaned down to whisper in the sweating and panting hedgehog's ear. "But I'm going to prolong the fantasy, just for you."

Shadow moaned loudly as Sonic hit his sweet spot particularly hard at the end of that last sentence. "Go faster."

"Gladly." Sonic went from 0 to 60 in a second flat, and they both began to moan as Sonic pumped faster and faster and faster until he was nothing but a blue blur.

Shadow had never felt so good in his life. If he were a poet, he probably would have said later, "Sonic's member felt like a piece of orgasmic heaven, and inside, there would be a thick, white-hot liquid sent straight from God, just waiting to be splattered across their bodies."

But he wasn't much of a poet, sadly, so he just said, "Ahh, Sonic, I'm about to-" Then his face was just a huge exclamation point when his orgasm began, and he began breathing in irregular gulps.

The blue hedgehog slowed his pounding until the orgasm shook the black hedgehog so hard he threw his head back and he arched into an n shape with a scream, and he shot his seed all over his stomach and arms. The clamping of his muscles on Sonic's own member caused him to orgasm as well, and he sprayed deep within Shadow. There was so much it dripped out past the sides of Sonic's rod and got all over Shadow's thighs.

After several long seconds, both of the now exhausted hedgehogs relaxed, and after Sonic pulled his limp member from Shadow, he flopped on top of his new boyfriend with a sigh and a smile. He felt the sticky liquid underneath him, and he didn't care. This was the best feeling he'd ever had in his life. He'd devirginized both the guy he'd had a crush on since 6th grade AND himself, and orgasm had never felt so good for him.

Shadow? He was still in a dream world, living the high of after effect shock waves. Sonic's warm body on top of him felt like a living and breathing sun, and he wrapped his arms around him, chuckling sleepily. "My Sonikuu..." he cooed.

Sonic, however, was off of his high by that point, and he shook Shadow lightly. "Shadow-kun, we have to get out of the shower now. The water's cold."

"Oh yeah, right." Shadow didn't move, and Sonic sighed. He unwrapped the half-asleep hedgehog's arms from around his waist and stood up, pulling Shadow with him. The cold water hit his back, and he shivered, now fully awake again. They washed away their semen from their bodies, then Sonic turned the water off and they stepped out of the shower.

After they dried off and put some clothes on, they stepped out of their bathroom and walked through their two-person dorm to the door that led to the hallway. They were both extremely hungry after using so much energy, and they planned on going to the cafeteria to get some energy drinks and sandwiches.

But right outside the hallway, Sonic's ex-girlfriend, Amy Rose the Hedgehog, stood wearing something definitely out of school dress code: a hot pink miniskirt with a very tight, low cut black top that squeezed her breasts together, and black thigh-high stiletto boots. Shadow's ex, Rouge the Bat, stood beside her, wearing a matching outfit. Her shirt looked like it was ready to explode, as did her temper. She had heard their moans, obviously.

"So," Amy sneered at Shadow with her arms crossed just under her breasts. "How does it feel to be rooming with a fag like Sonic?"

"Pretty frikin' good, if you ask me," Shadow said with a grin. Then he pulled Sonic into a heated French kissing make-out session in front of the two homophobic girls.

Amy rolled her eyes while Rouge made a disgusting gagging noise. "You two sicken our stomachs. C'mon Rouge, let's get out of here and leave the happy little faggots alone so they can jack each other off."

They strutted away like the little sluts they were, and the two happy boys grinned at each other, their eyes sparkling.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Shadow said, snickering.

"I heard that!" Rouge yelled down the hallway.

Sonic flipped her off behind her back, then, looking at Shadow, closed the door and leaving them alone in their room. Shadow scribbled on a piece of paper and taped it to the outside of the door before closing it again.

Inside, the ebony saw Sonic sitting on the bed, one eyebrow raised lazily as he waited for his boyfriend. Shadow climbed onto the bed and kissed Sonic on the cheek.

"I'm too tired to do that again," Shadow said, stretching. "And my back hurts a little."

"Same here," Sonic said. He wrapped his arms around Shadow and pulled him closer, nuzzling into the warmth his neck. "But I'll make you a little deal."

"Hm, what?"

Sonic's voice lowered to a husky whisper. "Next time I'll be uke."

Shadow just grinned. "I'm gonna screw your ass so hard you won't remember your name."

"I'm counting on it, Shadow-kun," Sonic grinned.

They laid there in silence for a moment until Shadow sat bolt upright and looked back at Sonic, who was staring at him. "Hey, wait a second! Wasn't the whole reason we took the shower together was to NOT let the water get cold?"

Sonic was quiet, then he burst out laughing at the realization that his plan had completely backfired into his face. "You're right, Shadow, but hey, now we're not single anymore, right?"

"Good point." Shadow leaned back into Sonic's arms. "Hnn. This is nice."

"Yes, yes it is." Sonic kissed Shadow's forehead again as the ebony and crimson hedgehog, his new lover, dozed off in his arms, a smile on his face.

A few minutes later, Dr. Robotnik, the principal of the boarding school, walked by their dorm and saw the piece of paper taped to the door. "What is this?" he said to himself, reading it.

It simply said, "Do Not Disturb, Gay Men Live Here."

* * *

**Sonic: Amy is such a bitch D:**

**Yeah. No wonder you dumped her.**

**Sonic: Wait, why did I dump her? I forgot.**

**Shadow: You told me it was because she cheated on you for Knuckles.**

**Gwen: Well doesn't THAT just say something about her.**

**Shadow: What does it say?**

**Gwen: -_- Never mind.**

**Sonic: Okay then...**

**Gwen: :P**

**Shadow: Well isn't that just too ladylike.**

**Gwen: Ladylike up my a-  
**

**R AND FRIKIN' R, PEOPLE, BEFORE THEY KILL ME WITH THEIR BICKERING! ~GABL**


End file.
